Pet beds are in common use as pet owners desire to provide comfortable surfaces to enable a pet to relax and sleep. When a bed is not provided, pets will generally sleep on hard floors and, in some instances, furniture, the former having potentially adverse consequences particularly for pets that are older and arthritic although the latter can result in staining which anyone owning fine furniture would like to avoid.
Most pet beds are in the form of shell material having cushioning fill contained therein. Such beds fail to have a tailored look and are oftentimes suggestive of a “bean bag” or like structure. Those pet beds which are structured, establish their look through the use of subparts which are not conducive to an animal's safety and wellbeing. Hard or rigid structural components can extend through the beds' outer shell material which could prove harmful. Other products which may seem tailored or structured when first introduced to a pet eventually lose their shape as the pet lounges on the product and the bed's substructure breaks down.
It is thus an objective of the present invention to provide a structured pet bed which is not only safe but which will not lose its tailored look over time.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention is to provide a pet bed with a cushion integrally sewn to an outer shell fabric, thus resulting in a lower cost of fabrication and an enhanced sought-after tailored look.
These and further objects will be readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.